Liberty City (III, A
Liberty City (dt. Freiheitsstadt) ist der fiktionale Handlungsort aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance und Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Die Stadt liegt an der Ostküste Amerikas und erinnert an New York City, aber erst die neugestaltete GTA-IV-Version von Liberty City zeigt besonders deutliche visuelle Parallelen auf. Die Gesamtfläche der Stadt beträgt etwa 10 km². Geschichte miniatur|Straßenkarte, 1998 miniatur|Straßenkarte, 2000 Der Liberty Tree schreibt in seiner Oktober-Ausgabe von 1998, dass Liberty City sein 200-jähriges Jubiläum feiern würde, demnach wurde die Stadt 1798 gegründet. Über die weitere Geschichte von Liberty City ist so gut wie kein Wort in der Serie gefallen. Und eine wohl unverwertbare Info gibt es auf Chatterbox FM zu hören, wo Lazlow sagt, dass Liberty eine Kirche, eine Viehweide und drei Häuser war, als das Telefon erfunden wurde (1870 wurden erste Versuche angefangen). Wappen Ein Wappen ist in der offiziellen Spielanleitung auf Seite 19 (PC-Version) zu finden. Es ist ein Kreis, in dem drei verschiedene Farben zu finden sind: Schwarz, blau und orange. Das eigentliche Wappen ist in vier Teile unterteilt. Der erste, orange Teil zeigt eine MP5 oder ein Schiff. Im zweiten Teil – dem blauen – findet sich so ein Objekt wieder. Unter diesem Symbol befindet sich eine Fabrik, Stadt oder Festung auf einem Felsen oder Berg, der im Wasser liegt, nahe liegend, dass es eine Insel sein soll. Außerdem steht darauf: Siglvm-Civitatig-Doraci. „Sigilum Civitatis“ bedeutet „Stadtsiegel“ oder „Siegel der Stadt“, was „Doraci“ heißen soll, ist unklar. Stadtgliederung Liberty City ist in drei Stadtbezirke eingeteilt: Portland Island, Staunton Island und Shoreside Vale. Während es in GTA III noch so aussieht, als wären diese Distrikte mit je einer Insel identisch, scheint Shoreside Vale in Liberty City Stories im Norden einen nicht weiter zu definierenden „Anschluss“ ans Festland zu besitzen. Darauf deutet auch die – allerdings geschlossene – Abfahrt („Upstate“) im Tunnel unter dem Observatorium hin. Die Distrikte sind wiederum in Stadtteile unterteilt. Portland : Siehe Hauptartikel: Portland Island miniatur|Portland-3D-Skizze Portland befindet sich im Osten von Liberty City und spielt auf den von hoher Kriminalität geprägten realen Stadtteil Bronx (NYC) an. Es ist der industrielle Bezirk und nahezu überall von Gangs besetzt. Portland ist in 12 Bezirke unterteilt, wobei man sich beim Portland Beach, Harbor und Rock streiten kann; dies sind keine wirklichen Stadtteile. Portlands Stadtteile lauten wie folgt: Atlantic Quays, Callahan Point, Chinatown, Harwood, Hepburn Heights, Portland Beach, Portland Harbor, Portland Rock, Portland View, Rotlichtbezirk (auch Rotlichtviertel in Liberty City Stories), Saint Mark’s und Trenton. Staunton Island miniatur|Staunton-Island-3D-Skizze : Siehe Hauptartikel: Staunton Island Staunton Island ist das Hauptgeschäftsviertel und an den realen Stadtteil von New York City angelehnt. Während die Sonne am Himmel steht, laufen auf den Straßen Geschäftsmänner herum, aber in der Nacht verändert sich das Erscheinungsbild und die Gangster kommen aus ihren Löchern gekrochen. Staunton Island ist unterteilt wie im Folgenden gelistet: Aspatria, Bedford Point, Belleville Park, Fort Staunton, Liberty Campus, Newport, Rockford und Torrington. Shoreside Vale miniatur|Shoreside-Vale-3D-Skizze : Siehe Hauptartikel: Shoreside Vale Libertys Vorstadt „der Ruhe und Rechtschaffenheit – zumindest auf den ersten Blick“. Das Kartell und einige kleinere Straßenbanden kontrollieren mehr oder weniger Shoreside. Zu sehen gibt es den Francis International Airport sowie zahlreiche Villen in Cedar Grove und im Kontrast dazu spärliche Hochhäuser des sozialen Wohnungsbaus in Wichita Gardens für die übrigen Bewohner des Küstenvorortes. Ebenfalls bemerkenswert sind das Industrieviertel Pike Creek und der unübersehbare Cochrane-Damm. Der Stadtteil ist an den realen New Yorker Stadtteil Brooklyn angelehnt ist. Politik Es gab in der bekannten GTA-Geschichte zwei Bürgermeister: Roger C. Hole (1992 bis 1998) und Miles O’Donovan (1998 bis 20??). Hole fungierte sechs Jahre als Bürgermeister der Stadt, bis er 1998 beim Joggen von Toni Cipriani ermordet wurde. Es fanden Neuwahlen statt, an denen auch Donald Love teilnahm. Er verlor allerdings und O’Donovan, der sich ebenfalls als Kandidat meldete, gewann. Wie lange er in seinem Amt blieb, ist unbekannt. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Nahverkehr : Siehe Hoch- und U-Bahn und Fähre Ansässige Unternehmen : Siehe Firmen, Organisationen und Produkte Staatliche Einrichtungen miniatur|GTA-III-Beta-Version Liberty besitzt ein Rathaus, das sich in Torrington befindet, direkt neben der Polizei. Des Weiteren steht auf dem Liberty Campus das Liberty City Community College, das viele Bereiche anbietet. Drei Polizeireviere, Krankenhäuser und Feuerwachen stehen auf allen drei Inseln, auf jeder jeweils eine der drei Services. Außerdem befindet sich bis 1998 in Fort Staunton ein Museum, das allerdings noch im selben Jahr von der großen U-Bahn-Explosion zerstört wird. Medien miniatur|Liberty-City-Beta-Karte Der führende Medienkonzern der Stadt ist Love Media, ansässig in Bedford Point. Er hat mindestens drei bewiesene Radiosender der Stadt: Head Radio (Imaging: „This is Head Radio. A Love Media station...“), Chatterbox FM (Donald Loves Meldungen: „Hello, I’m Donald Love. You’re listening to a Love Media station.“) und Lips 106 (auf der Website des Senders steht das Logo ganz unten). Double Clef FM und Flashback FM senden zwar aus dem gleichen Funkhaus wie Head Radio, müssen aber nicht zwingend dazugehören, wobei auf lovemedia.tv diese beiden unter Rundfunk auch aufgelistet sind. Lips 106 und Head Radio senden laut GTA-III-Website auch von woanders (von KBDDF aus). Love Media gibt außerdem die führende Zeitung heraus: den Liberty Tree. Schenkt man der Seite Glauben, gehört Bitch’n’Dog-Food-Werke ebenfalls zu Love Media. Bildung und Forschung miniatur|Cedar-Ridge-Observatorium Liberty City besitzt sein Liberty City Community College, laut Liberty Tree das "schlechteste College Amerikas". Des Weiteren gibt es ein Observatorium, das „Cedar Ridge“ heißt und auf Shoreside Vale liegt. Sport und Kultur * Opernhaus Zwei Fußballteams und ein Footballteam (Liberty Cock in A) spielen in Liberty City: Die Liberty Cocks und die Liberty City Beavers. Beide haben ihr Heim im Liberty City Memorial Stadium. Regelmäßige Veranstaltungen miniatur|Die Easter-Egg-Karte Die Medieval Millennium Fair hält jedes Wochenende ihre Messe im Liberty City Park (möglicherweise wird der Belleville Park gemeint oder das Staunton-View-Picknick-Areal). Differenz zwischen GTA III und GTA IV Die Liberty City Version von GTA III, GTA: Advance und GTA: Liberty City Stories basiert auf New York City, Detroit, Philadelphia und Chicago während die GTA IV Version von Liberty City nur auf New York City basiert. Dies wurde erstmals im Juli 2012 auf der Rockstar-Games-Newswire-Seite bekannt gegeben. Easter Egg Im Norden sind auf der Radarkarte einige Wörter zu sehen. Man findet dieses Easteregg, indem man mit einem Krankenwagen zu einer Stelle westlich des Cochrane-Damm fährt. Dann springt man und kommt nach oben. Dann muss man weiter nach Norden gehen aber vorsicht: Nicht überall ist der Boden fest! Achtet auf die Radarkarte, dann seht ihr die Namen. Es sind einige Programmierer, die an GTA III mitgearbeitet haben. Mehr dazu im Artikel über Ghosttown. Einzelnachweise en:Liberty City (3D Universe) es:Liberty City (III) fi:Liberty City, GTA III Era fr:Liberty City (univers 3D) hu:Liberty City (3D Univerzum) it:Liberty City (universo 3D) nl:Liberty City in GTA III era pl:Liberty City (uniwersum 3D) pt:Liberty City (3D) ru:Либерти-Сити вселенной 3D tr:Liberty City Kategorie:Städte